


Say It

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Phil refuses to say fuck so Dan decides to practice abstinence. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Say It

"Come on Phil, say it. Tell me what you want to do to me," Dan rocked forward on Phil's lap, grinding into him, eliciting a small groan from the older man. "Tell me how you're gonna fuck me until I see stars and can't walk for a week."

"I-I-" Phil stuttered. "I'm going to make love to you all night."

Dan rolled his eyes, "Really Phil? We're not in a fucking romance novel." He began sloppily kissing Phil's neck, "Just say you're going to fuck me," he mumbled between kisses.

"Dan," Phil whined, "you know I can't."

"Yes you can," he began massaging the bulge in Phil's pants. "Say it."

Phil shook his head, and the younger man pulled back, "We're not fucking again until you say it."

"Bu-"

"Nope," Dan sat up and slid off Phil's lap. "They're just words Phil."

"It's dirty Dan!" Phil crossed his arms, it wasn't Dan's business if he didn't like cursing. And not doing it with him because of it wasn't fair.

"Were you not the one who spanked me until my ass was red and then came all over it? That's a lot dirtier than words Phil." Dan put a hand on his hip and looked pointedly at Phil. He had a point, but Phil wasn't about to give in.

"Still, I'm not going to say it."

"Fine," Dan shrugged and walked out of their room, wiggling his hips as he went. "Your choice Phil," he called from the hallway.

"Whatever," he mumbled to himself. Dan would give in in a few days. He could manage without him.

Three days later he was sweating as he stood in the hallway, watching Dan, naked on their bed with the door wide open, moaning into a pillow with a prostate massager on. They made eye contact and Dan smirked.

"Why don't you come here Phil? You can whisper dirty things in my ear and fuck me until I'm screaming your name and begging for you to fuck me harder." He moaned loudly and thrust his hips into the bed, "Come on, I'm all ready for you. Just say it Phil."

Phil licked his lips, opening his mouth to speak.

"Come on Phil!" Dan was sweating, the ends of his hair curling as he gripped the mattress, "Say it!"

Phil abruptly snapped his mouth shut, pivoted, and practically sprinted to the lounge, turning up Muse on his laptop as loud as it would go to drown out Dan. He was not going to let him win; the bulge in his pants disagreed with him.

Dan walked into the lounge a few minutes later, wearing noting but Phil's boxers, "It could've been you."

"I'm not going to say it."

Dan looked down at the obvious bulge in Phil's jeans, "Oh I think you will."

After that, Dan stopped wearing clothes in the house. He was tired of Phil's stubbornness, he was paying too, but he wasn't going to give in either. All he wanted was one word. Phil would give in eventually.

After a week of watching Dan intentionally drop things in front of him so he could bend over to pick them up, Phil finally did give in.

He pushed Dan against the wall, kicking the pillow he had dropped across the room. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to forget your name," his lips latched onto Dan's, pinning the younger man to the wall. "I'm going to fuck you until you wake up the neighbors screaming my name."

"Please," Dan choked out as Phil began grinding against him. "Oh God please Phil. Fuck me until I scream." Dan pulled him the short distance to their bedroom, pulling Phil on top of him on the bed.

Phil quickly removed his shirt and jeans, tossing them to the floor before rejoining their lips. "I missed you," he mumbled against Dan's lips, his fingers roaming across the younger man's body as if it'd been months since they'd been together instead of a few days.

"I missed you too," Dan slipped his hands into Phil's boxers, beginning to stroke Phil's length as the he moaned. "Now fuck me until I can't walk."

Phil quickly pulled his boxers off, throwing them to the floor and grabbing lube from the nightstand. He coated his fingers, entering one slowly, waiting a minute before moving it and entering another.

"Phil, hurry up," Dan whined, "I did this this morning." Phil ignored him, entering a third finger, hitting Dan's prostate. "Fuck," Dan's hips bucked, "Please Phil."

Phil removed his fingers, quickly coating his length with lube and lining up. He entered slowly, letting Dan adjust before entering fully. He stayed like that for a few minutes, placing kisses on Dan's neck and chest until the younger man was squirming and begging for him to move.

"Phil," Dan whimpered, wiggling his hips. "Fuck me Phil, fuck me until I forget my name."

He obliged, pulling almost completely out, then slamming back; grabbing the headboard for support as he thrusted. He hooked Dan's legs over his shoulders to get a better angle, hitting his prostate instantly, causing the younger man to curse and buck his hips. He kept hitting that spot, watching Dan come undone, shouting his name louder and louder with each thrust.

"You're such a good little whore for me," Phil growled in Dan's ear, never slowing his thrusts. "You just wanted to hear me talk didn't you baby?" Dan whined in response, weakly grabbing at Phil's arms for support, his eyes rolling up. "I wish you could see yourself right now baby, such a mess all for me. All the neighbors can probably hear you, they're gonna know what a fucking whore you are for me."

"Fuck Phil please- I'm close," Dan was sweating, his hair curling at the ends, and his eyes were glazed as he looked up at the older man. 

"You're close already baby? Is my cock that good?" Phil slowed his thrusts to grab Dan by the hair, pulling his face up to look into his eyes. "Are you going to cum from my cock baby? Or is it my voice that you wanted to hear so bad? Do you want me to keep fucking you baby- want me to tell you all the things I'm going to do to you?"

Dan was incapable of replying at that point, all he could manage was a whimper that sounded like Phil's name. Phil smirked, resuming his fast pace. He leaned down, pressing their bodies together as he pounded into Dan, whispering filthy things into his ear. He could tell that Dan was close from the way he was tightening around his cock and how his broken moans were catching in his throat. Phil slid a hand down to wrap around Dan's cock, slowing his thrusts to hit his prostate each time. 

Dan came suddenly, his hips bucking as he dug his nails into Phil's back. Phil fucked him through it, Dan tightening around him sending him over the edge. He pulled out to cum on Dan's chest, leaving the younger man's chest splattered with white.

"Was it worth it?" He panted into the younger man's ear.

"Yes."


End file.
